Estaré bien
by Irara
Summary: ¡Gracias por ser mi héroe! - ¡Gracias por salvarlo! - ¡No puedes salvarlo! - ¡Rindete! - ¿¡Por qué te importa! - ¡Seré el mejor héroe! - ¡Cambiare la sociedad! - ¡Corregiré el mundo, aunque deba destruirlo para ello! ¿Se dieron cuenta? Todas las frases bonitas (Falsas), todas las frases que cambian la vida de alguien, todas las frases fuertes, todas llevan signo de exclamación.
1. Prólogo: Voluntad

Estaré bien

Prólogo: Voluntad

Enfrenta el miedo.

Enfrenta la realidad.

No eres especial, no eres nada, no eres nadie, no eres diferente de los demás.

¿Quién carajo dijo esas palabras?

Probablemente nadie, o todos, me inclino por la última.

Todos, motivados por estudios de psicólogos, saben lo que deben decir.

"Si crees que puedes hacerlo, podrás hacerlo, todo empieza en la mente"

Cada vez que esa frase es escuchada, solo provoca rabia, oh por dios, tanta rabia.

Porque cada vez que alguien la dice, hay algo por detrás.

"Vamos, ¡Tú puedes!"

Es humano, los humanos fracasan, los humanos triunfan, y créeme, muchas veces, se esforzaron hasta botar su alma, sangrando, llorando, rogando por piedad.

"Vamos, ¡Tú puedes! No importa que te rompieras un brazo"

Y ¿Sabes? Claro que puede, por eso no se ha rendido, porque quiere tanto llegar a esa meta.

"¡Seré el mejor superhéroe!"

"Vamos, ¡Tú puedes!"

¿Alguien te dijo eso?

"No puedes ser un héroe sin un quirk"

Debe ser verdad, si lo dice el mejor héroe de todos los tiempos.

¡Mentira!

"Vamos, ¡Tú puedes! No importa que nacieras sin lo necesario"

Es posible, pero no por la simple motivación.

He ahí el motivo de la desmotivación.

"¿Pero cómo no va a poder? Si usted es un niño tan bueno, y valiente..."

¿En que influye? Ser valiente no le dará la fuerza necesaria, ser bueno no le dará el poder de protegerlos a todos, un quirk lo hace.

Error.

Izuku no es especial.

Katsuki no es especial.

All-Might no es especial.

Nadie es especial, aunque se sientan como si lo fueran.

"Es que su quirk es increíble, nació para ello"

"Si eres perseverante lo lograras"

Mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira.

¿Por qué siguen diciendo esas mentiras? ¡Nada de eso importa! ¡Nada!

Hay un error fundamental en esa forma de pensar.

Y todos lo que se han dado cuenta, nos saben distinguir exactamente qué está mal, por ello quedan a medio camino, y se conforman, se dan por vencidos.

"Deku, tú no puedes ser un héroe sin un quirk"

"Quirkless"

"Inútil"

El niño nunca escucho frases motivadoras, su madre llora junto a él al saber que su sueño es imposible.

¿Por qué nadie se da cuenta?

Todos están equivocados, la gente que motiva, lo hace porque sabe, por estudios, que deben hacerlo, que es el principio, no porque realmente piensen que hay esperanza, de otro modo, darían la respuesta correcta, no puedes hacer nada con lo que te falta, no existe la generación espontánea, la energía no se elimina ni se crea, solo se transforma; no apoyen, no le digan que puede cuando no es así, no lo desmotiven (aunque sea inconscientemente) solo porque ustedes están fracasando, solo porque es diferente, solo porque tienen miedo de romper la sociedad, nada está establecido, y es ese el error, si nada está establecido ¿Por qué dicen que puede? ¿Por qué dicen que no puede? No lo saben, no ven el futuro, puede que jamás lo logré, él no lo sabe, puede que lo logre, él no lo sabe, puede que no exista posibilidad, él no lo sabe, pero ustedes tampoco, si no existe posibilidad, no digan que no existe pero tampoco lo nieguen, puede ser que exista, solo que nadie lo ha descubierto.

Por lo tanto ¿Cuál es la solución?

No se puede rendir, pero tampoco puede seguir del mismo modo.

La solución es simple:

Destruirlo todo.

Si no tienes piernas, usa prótesis, si tienes los brazos rotos, busca como curarlos.

¿Si no tienes quirk?

Por desgracia, no hay método conocido para obtener uno.

¿Entonces?

No busques un quirk.

Aprende a vivir con ello.

Enfrenta la realidad.

¿Y cuál esa realidad?

Que estas vivo, y estás desesperado por ser un héroe, por protegerlos a todos, por encajar en la sociedad, por no abandonar ese sueño que tienes de pequeño.

Bien, haz que coexistan, tus metas y tus medios.

¿Cómo? Esa es tu tarea, averigua como.

Aunque, en realidad, ¿Ya lo sabes no?

La falta de quirk no es algo que puedas solucionar reemplazándolo, al menos hasta el momento, la ciencia no ha logrado crear algo parecido, por lo tanto ¿Qué harás?

¡Destruir el sistema! No, eso tampoco es correcto; ¿Cuál es la palabra? ah sí, "cambiarlo" según tu forma de pensar I~zu~ku~ pero para alguien más, tu forma de pensar podría transformarse a "corregirlo".

¿Por qué he dicho todo eso?

Fácil, porque esta es una historia, una historia sobre ello, una historia sobre como cierta persona de cabello verde, a pesar de no tener un quirk se convirtió en un héroe, no para el mundo, no como autosatisfacción, solo porque él quería, sólo porque él no es capaz de abandonar a alguien.

Salvo a personas que solo podía salvar él, una persona abandonada por la sociedad, una persona sin quirk.

No será un vigilante, no será un héroe de profesión, solo será un civil.

Esa es la clase de persona que es, que será.

Y todo empezó con un descuido.

Verán, Izuku Midoriya, tiene una afición, escribir sobre quirk's.

Ha dedicado libretas a ello, ha dedicado tiempo a ello, le encanta analizar, le encanta ver a los héroes.

O eso es lo que él dice, yo pensaría que es más bien una forma "sana" de expresar su anhelo por ello, su anhelo por un quirk; ¿Sana? Me pregunto si eso es así…

Punto y aparte, esa libreta, que no tiene nada de especial, contiene información valiosa, para héroes, para saber cómo cubrir sus habilidades, habilidades que un simple civil puede analizar y destripar, por supuesto que los villanos podrán hacer eso también.

Contiene información valiosa, para los llamados villanos, por supuesto, no son estúpidos, ellos mismos podrían sacar esa información.

Entonces ¿Qué es lo que pasa con aquella libretita?

Contiene su propio nombre, el nombre de su dueño, el nombre de quien la escribió, su dirección, su número telefónico, su correo, su horario de clases, donde estudia, etc. Datos inscritos en ella pensados en pos de la bondad de la gente, pensando que si algún día la pierde, alguien se la podría devolver ya sea llamando, o dejándolo en el buzón, o algo así.

Pero ¿Saben? Niños, jamás le den sus datos personales a desconocidos.

Fue un día cualquiera, un día común para nuestro desafortunado protagonista, esconderse de sus compañeros, con la tensión alta, alerta para poder huir cuando se le buscará, (o encontrará, que probablemente eso pasaría más temprano que tarde) burlas y caminar a su hogar pensando en la excusa de hoy para los moretones en su piel que no hace nada para ayudar a esconderlos. A pensado en maquillarlos, disfrazarlos para que su madre no se preocupara, pero cuando piensa en el dolor que provocara tan solo tocar los moretones y heridas abiertas para camuflarlas piensa que no valdrá la pena, sobre todo si está herida se llega a infectar con el mismo maquillaje.

¿Un día cualquiera? Eso no podía ser posible, no para él.

Presencio algo increíble a su tierna edad, algo que lo marcaría, vio como mataban a una persona, fue un accidente, estaba acostumbrado a pasar por callejones, era el mejor lugar para pasar desapercibido a los ojos de Katsuki.

A veces olvidaba porque justamente la gente evitaba esos lugares.

Izuku no lo sabría jamás, pero ese fue su _segundo _encuentro con Tomura Shigaraki.

Resulta, que "_sensei" _envío a Tomura a _destrozar_ a un héroe que logró averiguar la existencia de la liga y de su líder, All for One por supuesto, no permitiría ningún fallo prematuro e innecesario. (Pues, a su edad, es sabio, sabe que algunos _errores_ permiten a un individuo crecer).

¿Por qué a Tomura? Por qué debía demostrar ser capaz de hacer ciertas cosas, entre ellas proteger a su propia organización.

Y siguiendo esa regla, supongo que sabes lo que sigue ¿No?

_No hay que dejar testigos, ni cuerpos._

Un quirk perfecto para la misión.

Tomura atacó inmediatamente, el niño estaba asustado, ¿Qué mayor impulso para correr por su vida?

No fue lo suficientemente rápido como para evitar que Tomura alcanzará su mochila Izuku estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera podía gritar, pero no se rendiría tan fácilmente y forcejeo, tuvo suerte de que el mismo quirk de Shigaraki le permitiera la libertad.

Shigaraki volvió polvo la mochila, solo la mochila, cayeron los cuadernos y utensilios producto de la repentina ruptura del material de la mochila, misma ruptura que terminó por extenderse a la correa de la mochila y permitirle la huida a Izuku.

Tomura se disponía a correr a por el mocoso, vio demasiado.

Pero la distorsión en forma de neblina púrpura, le dijo que su tiempo se había acabado.

Rechino los dientes, y rascó su cuello antes de colocarse guantes que cubría 4 de sus 5 dedos.

No podía volver con el sensei sabiendo que dejo un testigo, de modo que por si las dudas, tomó los materiales del mocoso, y cruzó el portal a la guarida, el mocoso podía hacer lo que quisiera, pero si abría la boca, lo pagaría.

Izuku corrió como condenado, tropezó varias veces, pero no se detuvo, no se atrevía a mirar atrás, objetivamente el sabía que no había nadie allí, no escuchaba pasos, cuando alcanzo a Katsuki (Quien por supuesto se había ido _primero_) no se detuvo, y no escucho ningún ruido por detrás más que las maldiciones de Katsuki diciéndole que esperara.

Izuku no espero.

Izuku sabía que nadie lo perseguía, pero no iba a arriesgarse a averiguarlo, adrenalina impulsando su ser, miedo un excelente catalizador, y su mala condición física provocando que se le nublara la vista, su respiración errónea, todo solo podía permitirle un solo pensamiento coherente, claro, él siente miedo, no sabe de qué, él está en pánico, no sabe porque, cree que lo van a matar, tiene _fe _en ello.

Pero solo un pensamiento corre por su mente a mil "_¿Qué demonios había sido eso?"_

Tomura enojado y rascando su cuello, le contó a Kurogiri lo acontecido, furioso era una forma suave de decir cómo se sentía, una forma burda sería: _"Lo quiero muerto"_

Al abrir la libreta, Tomura vio claramente todo lo que necesitaba para esa visita inesperada a su testigo. Y Tomura quería irse _ya _a buscarlo_._

Pero Kurogiri sabe mejor cómo manejar estas cosas, así que Kurogiri lo apaciguo mientras miraba el contenido de la libreta, que aunque no lo pareciera, tenía un excelente análisis y destripo la vulnerabilidad de varios héroes, algunos con métodos para enfrentarlos, algunos con sugerencias de qué hacer en caso de que alguien _apuntará_ a esa debilidad.

Tomura no quería decirle al _sensei_ su error, pero Kurogiri lo informo de todos modos, y cuando _sensei_ vio la libreta, _sensei _sonrió.

"_**Alguien tiene un pequeño fan**_" allí, en la página 59 del tomo 1 claramente se veía una persona con un quirk que sensei conoce bien.

Era un dibujo burdo de Tomura.

Contrario a lo que la gente cree, Izuku tiene muy mala memoria, pero se esfuerza más que el resto, por ello anota apuntes de lo que cree importante, Izuku no lo recuerda, pero cuando era más pequeño, cuando aprendió a escribir y empezó su empresa de las libretas, fue junto a su madre al centro comercial, un lugar común y corriente, el último lugar donde encontrar a un villano.

Pero Izuku lo hizo.

Mamá Midoriya, dejó a su hijo en unos juegos, junto a otros niños mientras ella compraba, ella no sabe en ese momento, ni siquiera sospecha del bullying que sufre su hijo.

En su defensa, no tenía cómo saberlo en ese momento.

Alguien lo estaba golpeando probablemente, o insultándolo, realmente es poco importante.

Lo interesante es que Izuku para enfrentarse a sus abusadores dijo tal vez demasiado fuerte:

"_¡Yo también seré un héroe!"_

Palabras que hicieron enojar a un adolescente Tomura que iba pasando por la zona, quien sabe que estuviera haciendo, reclutando villanos, comprando o robando artículos personales, algún entrenamiento de como pasar desapercibido, no importa. Lo importante es que se enojó lo suficiente con Izuku como para detenerse, apoyarse en una reja de metal que estaba dispuesta para separar la zona infantil de las otras.

Desintegró la reja, y con sus ojos rojos e intimidantes, miró fijamente al infante a su lado con la voz ronca le contestó:

"**No jodas conmigo, los héroes, son basura humana, ¿Por qué alguien querría ser como ellos? ¿Tan geniales son? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Eres un niño que no sabe nada de la vida real! ¡Ellos son **_**asesinos**_**!" **Tomura siguió despotricando a diestra y siniestra, pero nada de lo que decía la llegaba a Izuku, el solo podía pensar en lo genial que era esa persona que estaba frente a él, Izuku no sabía que él podía matarlo si lo enfadabas lo suficiente, no sabía nada, para él, el chico gris, simplemente era demasiado genial, Izuku no sabía porque le gritaban, no entendía, muy joven para ello, el solo sintió que él lo salvo de los matones.

Y así Tomura término en su libreta, y en el título, donde normalmente irían los nombres de héroes, escribió "Mi héroe" con diversos colores y una letra inestable.

Sensei decidió que el joven testigo no moriría, no dio explicaciones a nadie, le entrego la libreta a Shigaraki y le dijo que pensara, que generará una opinión al respecto.

Izuku no lo sabía, pero su libreta salvó su alma.

Mientras Izuku ignoraba esto, y le decía a la policía lo acontecido, solo para que cuando llegaran a la escena del crimen y no quedará ni siquiera polvo, llevado por el viento, Shigaraki pensaba en lo que significaba ser el héroe de alguien sin siquiera saberlo.

A Izuku la policía lo regaño y lo tachó de mentiroso, Katsuki lo golpeó por inventarse esa historia para hacerse el interesante y su madre estaba preocupada.

Izuku jamás volvió a hablar de lo acontecido ese día, compró una nueva libreta, intento recordar qué es lo que había escrito en aquella (Que llevaba más por su valor sentimental al ser la primera) y continuó con su rutina.

Con una pequeña diferencia.

Izuku ahora estaba roto de una manera que nadie puede imaginar.


	2. Confianza

Estaré bien

Capítulo 1: Confianza

"¡Puedes ser lo que quieras ser!"

"Si quieres, puedes"

Entonces, ¿Por qué Izuku no puede?

Porque por supuesto que quiere ser un héroe, lo ha deseado toda su infancia, lo ha deseado desde que conoció el significado de la palabra.

"¡Seré el único que entrará en U.A!"

¿Kacchan puede?

"Eres tan talentoso Katsuki"

Sí. Kacchan puede.

Porque Kacchan calza en el sistema, porque Kacchan siempre ha seguido fervientemente su objetivo y no ha hecho nada para desviarse de ese camino.

"Te mataré"

Kacchan puede, porque Katsuki siempre ha seguido fervientemente su objetivo y no ha hecho nada para desviarse de ese camino.

"Realmente eres un desperdicio de oxígeno"

Es decir, él es talentoso, amable, y esforzado, así que sí.

Kacchan puede, porque Bakugou siempre ha seguido fervientemente su objetivo y no ha hecho nada para desviarse de ese camino.

"Deberías simplemente suicidarte"

Sí, sin duda alguna, Bakugou Katsuki, alias "Kacchan" es la representación de un héroe.

"¿Por qué no puedes ser más parecido a Bakugou?"

¿Por qué?

No, la verdadera pregunta es ¿Por qué debería?

Midoriya no anhela ser como Kacchan, quiere ser como All Might.

Kacchan es su símbolo de lo que la fuerza representa, pero Deku no quiere ser fuerte, no solo eso al menos, no es algo tan simple como eso.

Deku quiere salvar a las personas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Pero Deku no puede.

¿Por qué?

"Tente más fe, chico, no es necesario que te rindas a tu sueño"

Deku ha escuchado esa frase antes, nunca dirigida en su dirección, pero la ha escuchado; a veces se pregunta porque nadie se lo ha dicho a él.

Y luego la respuesta llega naturalmente a él.

"Quirkless"

Por supuesto, no puede olvidarlo.

Deku, al escuchar que Kacchan sería el único que entraría en la U.A, su lado nerd, aquel que es su fan, le dice demasiado fuerte que sí, que Kacchan tiene razón, él será el único que entrara en la U.A.

Porque Katsuki es perfecto, Bakugou nunca se equivoca.

¿No es cierto?

Pero, su lado más sentimental, siente que no, que eso es una mentira, porque Izuku, es demasiado amable, aún con todos los abusos, Midoriya aún se considera un amigo de ese ser imponente.

Aún lo ve como un humano.

Y como tal, comete errores.

"Eres increíble Katsuki, tus notas siempre están en el TOP, ¿Estás seguro de que no eres un superdotado o algo así?"

No, Katsuki no es un superdotado, Izuku lo sabe, decirle eso es increíblemente irrespetuoso, está echando por la borda todas las horas de esfuerzo y dedicación que le ha entregado tanto al estudio como a su acondicionamiento físico, porque sí. Izuku lo sabe, muy en el fondo lo sabe.

_Kacchan es humano_.

No tiene memoria fotográfica, no ha sido dotado con un cerebro excepcionalmente útil para las materias, sin duda audaz sí, ¿Complicado? dalo por hecho.

Pero para desgracia del ser humano, existen las inteligencias múltiples.

Bakugou no es un niño genio como le gustaría pensar.

Y Deku sabe que el mismo Katsuki lo sabe; entonces, le cuesta comprender porque Kacchan finge que no, porque finge que no hay tanto esfuerzo detrás de ello.

Pero eso, es algo que alguien normal lo sabría, alguien con un correcto crecimiento social.

Es por culpa del ego, de la autoestima, nunca debes subestimar el poder de un halago.

El sentirse el rey del mundo, es licor, es manjar de dioses para un niño tan pequeño el sentirse especial, aunque sea por un momento.

El problema, es que ese pequeño, ya ha tenido demasiado de ello, un adicto.

Así que, aquí están, un niño que afirma será el mejor de todos, con una confianza ciega en ello, lo cree de corazón, lo cree objetivamente por sus experiencias, lo cree porque se lo han dicho los demás, y por, sobre todo, lo cree porque _quiere_ creerlo.

Y no ha tenido ningún motivo para pensar lo contrario. _(Mentira)_

Pero también está este otro niño, que nunca ha recibido más amor que el de su madre, un niño que siempre ha sido calificado como inepto, con cero confianzas propias, y cero confianzas desde los demás, pero 100% de _deseo _de creer que puede.

"Lo siento, pero no puedes ser un héroe"

Esas palabras no le impactaron, quiere decir, lo ha escuchado siempre, se lo dijo el mundo entero en su cara.

Pero aun deseaba que alguien le dijera lo contrario, si el alma más alegre y optimista del mundo le dice lo opuesto ¿Quién es él para contradecirlo?

_Nadie_.

Izuku piensa, que este hombre, esta persona que lo salvó de un villano, este _héroe_ no es como los demás, no es como todos que solo lo empujan a un lado, lo sabe, porque de otro modo no le estaría ofreciendo la alternativa de ser un policía, él no aplasta su sueño del todo, Izuku lo sabe, no es idiota, simplemente _sabe _que este héroe no le negó su sueño solo por su falta de Quirk, ¿No? Él no podría ser así, no puede ser tan superficial, es un héroe de corazón honesto, puro, tiene que haber otra explicación, y es todo lo que Izuku sabe.

Lógicamente, objetivamente, es algo que Izuku sabe.

O al menos _cree_ que sabe.

Izuku se equivoca, All Might, también le está diciendo que si no tiene un Quirk es demasiado peligroso para él.

Así que, aun con toda su inteligencia, aun con el intento de All Might de apaciguar el golpe para él, a Izuku le cuesta entender lo que le están diciendo.

Porque él sabe que eso no podía estar pasando.

Pero lo era.

All Might, llevando la contraria a su propio nombre de héroe, le acaba de decir

"No, no puedes"

Es simplemente otra persona que no tiene confianza en sus capacidades, es otra persona que tiene 2 opciones, o quiere protegerlo o quiere destruirlo.

¿Nunca encontrara alguien que simplemente lo deje _ser_?

¿Es tan impactante conocer a un Quirkless? Es una pregunta seria, porque todos los que se enteran de esa condición, lo ven como un objeto de repudio, o un bebé, que solo por no tener una capacidad que todos dan por hecho, automáticamente se vuelve de cristal y necesita protección, al menos al ojo de aquellos que se dignan a verlo como un humano más y no como un _fallo_.

Pero Izuku aun cuando lo entendió, cuando logró procesarlo, aún piensa que está mal, que un héroe no debería caer en eso, por lo tanto, busca alguna otra explicación, para que se le niegue tan fervientemente el ser un héroe, tiene que ser mucho más elemental, algo necesario para ser un héroe.

Y piensa que tal vez sí, él no estaba destinado a ser un héroe.

Porque escapó de un villano, porque vio morir a una persona y no hizo nada para salvarla, porque tardó en llamar a la policía y ya no quedaban rastros de lo acontecido.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, todas esas personas tenían razón, él no tenía el derecho a ser un héroe, tal vez nunca fue un problema de Quirk, tal vez, simplemente, él nunca podría ser un héroe por lo que era.

Porque es Deku, tan simple como eso.

Pero justamente, porque Midoriya es como es, no se puede rendir, porque si se rinde, no sería Izuku.

Por lo tanto, hace lo único que puede hacer; pensar.

¿Cómo conseguir su objetivo de ser un héroe?

¿Cómo entrar a la U.A?

"Idiota, no puedes entrar a la U.A"

Ansiedad.

¿Cómo ser un héroe?

"Deberías rendirte"

Respira

"¿También puedo ser un héroe?"

"Lo siento, Izuku"

Llora, le cuesta respirar, porque su cabeza es un lío, por más que piense, no encuentra una solución.

Hasta que lo ve, al chico de piel y pelo ceniza, ojos rojos que vienen desde el infierno.

El mismo chico, mucho más crecido de lo que él recuerda, encorvado, observando desde lejos.

Su respiración se detuvo.

¿Moriría ahí?

— Oye, enano verde —

La voz, la misma de sus pesadillas desde aquel día, consigue que Izuku reaccione, pero ¿Cómo debería reaccionar?

"Huye"

Enfréntalo

"Corre"

Avisa a un héroe, el policía más cercano.

Ah, no hay nadie cerca.

Todos fueron a tratar con la explosión.

Con el villano que permitió que escapara (Aunque él no lo sabe aún) por el villano que All Might capturó ¿Realmente pasó tanto tiempo en sus pensamientos?

Y de repente, la mano estaba frente a su cara.

_Moriré._

No, Izuku se convertirá en un héroe, no importa cómo, pero lo hará, y para eso, lo primero que tiene que hacer, es estar vivo.

Así que, Izuku, recordando vagamente lo que aconteció en su infancia, se arriesgó, imitando los movimientos de Kacchan, sujeto el antebrazo del chico, e intentó desestabilizarlo.

Debería poder derribarlo.

¿Qué paso por su mente para creer que podía?

Nunca ha entrenado movimientos de pelea, es un nerd, un otaku, sabe muchas técnicas, pero claro, solo en la teoría.

Nunca ha tenido la experiencia _real_.

Pero claro, el problema es mucho más primordial.

_No es Kacchan_.

Esta imitando los movimientos de alguien más, y para defenderse se está basando en el patrón de comportamiento de su antiguo amigo.

Él no es Kacchan, y su enemigo tampoco lo es.

— **¿Qué rayos fue eso? **—

De alguna manera, es Izuku el que termina derribado, es algo frustrante para él, porque su enemigo ni siquiera ha tenido que usar sus manos.

_Porque no puede_.

Su quirk, claro, por supuesto, desintegra lo que toca.

Por lo tanto, para retenerlo en el suelo, simplemente lo pisa, como si fuera basura.

No es que para Tomura, Midoriya sea algo distinto a eso.

_Basura_.

— Mocoso, ese que se fue volando era All Might ¿Cierto? — A Deku no le gustaba como iba esto.

Mucho menos por la sonrisa en el rostro del otro.

_¿Puedes considerar eso una sonrisa?_

Corrección, la "mueca".

Y no respondió, tiritando, como un bebé, un gato asustado, un instinto de supervivencia.

_Quédate callado, no lo hagas enfadar_.

No es que eso lo haya ayudado en el pasado, hablar o callar, daba igual, de todas formas, termina lastimado.

"_Deku, simplemente muérete"_ Puede que su deseo sea concedido de esta manera, y estaba bien, era un pago a sus pecados.

— Mocoso inútil —

No es que Shigaraki necesitará una confirmación sobre el asunto, después de todo, él estaba siguiéndolo apenas escuchó la risa escandalosa.

"_¡Todo está bien porque yo estoy aquí!"_

No, eso es mentira, no estuvo para Shigaraki.

Y ahora no está para el indefenso niño.

Patético.

Fue un poco difícil seguirlos cuando el héroe saltaba para movilizarse más rápido, pero por fortuna no fue lejos.

_No puede_.

_Está herido_.

Shigaraki solo quería ver esa herida por sí mismo, esa debilidad, necesitaba regodearse al verla, y enfurecerse al saber que su _sensei_ terminó mucho peor.

Así, termino escuchando la conversación, y en vista que el héroe _nuevamente_ se fue, Shigaraki considero la opción de atacar, pero _sensei_ no crio a un estúpido.

_(Un niño grande sin duda, pero nunca un estúpido)_

En cambio, su enojo al ver al niño indefenso fue más fuerte, no habida daño por torturarlo un poco más.

— ¿Escuchas el sonido de los policías? ¿Bomberos? ¿Ambulancias? —

_¿Escuchas el sonido de la muerte? ¿Sabes lo que significa?_

— Todos esos tontos corren esperando salvar una vida, ¿Puedes creer todo ese esfuerzo desperdiciado? —

_No._

_No es un desperdicio, ningún esfuerzo es poco para ayudar._

— **No es inútil** —

¿Sabes Izuku? Nadie dijo que lo fuera, dijo _desperdicio_, no _inútil_.

El inútil en esta situación eres _tú_.

— ¿Quién habría adivinado que puedes hablar? Pero sabes, ¿Cuantos héroes tienen que haber en la escena en este momento? Vamos nerd, sé que lo sabes —

Los héroes apenas escuchen un llamado de ayuda irán, las compañías más cercanas enviaran ayuda lo más pronto posible.

Es muy raro que haya solo un héroe en escena.

— Algunos pocos — El pie en su espalda cambio de posición.

Literalmente le acaban de patear la cara.

— Al menos 4, aun si no hubiera ningún héroe cerca, _siempre_ quieren lucirse, pero, hay demasiado _ruido_, eso quiere decir que _aún_ no controlan el _peligro _—

¿Sabes lo que eso implica _chico_?

— ¡Ya lo harán! ¡Nunca perderán contra escorias co- — Como castigo por hablar cuando no lo tenía permitido, una patada en su estómago.

Deberías saber cuándo hablar cachorro.

— Por supuesto que ganaran, tienen ventaja numérica, y quien sea el imbécil que causa problemas, debe ser un idiota para permitir que tanta _gente_ se dé por enterada — Es lógico.

— Pero, a pesar de todo, ¿Cuántas víctimas crees que haya para este momento? —

¿Es aterrador no es así?

_Izuku llora._

Todo su ser _grita_ que ayude al pensar en el peligro.

— Que el _villano_ esté libre implica algo simple, los héroes no están haciendo _nada_ —

_No hacen nada_.

Igual que nadie lo defendió de Kacchan.

_No protegen a los civiles_.

— Si no _pueden_, tienen que esperar a otro héroe con un quirk más apropiado — Es lo que dice el protocolo.

— Pero ¡All Might está _aquí_! — Literalmente está en esta ciudad.

_Y no hace nada._

Izuku _cree_ que entiende que está tratando de insinuar.

— ¿Sabes? Pienso que todos son culpables, porque justamente, _nadie hace nada_ —

_Alguien más lo hará._

¿Quién?

_Kacchan._

_All Might_

"_¡Todo está bien porque yo estoy aquí!"_

Pero incluso él tiene gente que no _puede_ proteger.

E Izuku se siente patético, porque parte del _trabajo_ de héroe, esa parte que tanto admira, es hacer posible _todo_ lo que alguien más _creía_ que era imposible.

— ¡Entonces hazlo tú! —

Shigaraki retrocede, algo sorprendido, y ríe.

— ¿Por qué haría _yo_ eso? — Él _no quiere_ hacer eso.

Todo empieza por la voluntad dicen.

El segundo paso es la confianza.

— Porque ya lo hiciste — De alguna manera, Izuku se siente más en confianza.

De alguna manera, Shigaraki la pierde un poco.

— ¿Perdón? — Tomura no puede quitarse de la mente, una libreta

"Mi héroe" decía.

Y aún ahora, Shigaraki no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto, aun cuando _sensei _le pidió que pensara al respecto.

— _Estás_ buscando una solución al problema, tu método es destruirlo todo, pero ¿No estás pensando más que _nadie_ cómo salvarlos a todos? _Estás haciendo algo_—

A veces, unas cuantas veces, la gente ignora que un pensamiento, con voluntad y confianza crece demasiado.

Y _todo_ lo va alimentando.

Los traumas también.

Shigaraki piensa que el niño perdió la razón.

— ¿Estás diciendo que _está bien_ destruirlo todo? — ¿No es un pensamiento muy "_villanesco"_ de tu parte?

— No, para nada —

"_Querer es poder"_

— Estoy diciendo que tu _voluntad_, es correcta, tu razonamiento está mal, pero lo que _quieres_, no hay manera de que esté equivocado —

Lo más poderoso de todo, es que Tomura, _cree_ que puede conseguirlo, y si lo cree, no hay nadie que lo detenga.

— Por lo tanto, seguiré tu ejemplo, haré _ahora_ lo que _puedo _—

¿Y que puedes hacer ahora? Porque sin duda, ser un héroe no.

¡Puedes hacer el _trabajo_ de un héroe! Los héroes no pueden salvarlos a todos, pero _deben_ salvar a quien _saben_ necesita ayuda, mientras _necesitan_ de la ayuda.

Deben detener todas las injusticias.

"_Eres un desperdicio de oxígeno"_ Sí, Kacchan, tienes razón.

Pero por una vez, _no le importa serlo_.

Así que, lo empuja lo más fuerte que puede. No el pensamiento por supuesto.

Si no a la persona frente a él.

Shigaraki en ese instante olvida _porque_ no lo mato desde el inicio, hace lo que ha querido hacer desde que lo vio.

_Lo va a desintegrar_.

El proceso es lento, ya que el mocoso no es tonto, lo tiene sujeto del antebrazo.

Es una lucha de fuerzas, no muy grande, era casi como ver a dos conejos pelear, ninguno tenía mucha fuerza muscular.

Forcejean, de alguna manera, terminan girando.

Y _caen_.

Por eso es mala idea pelear en una azotea.

La vida depende de ello, el instinto exige aferrarse a lo más cercano. Kurogiri no está cerca, ni sabe dónde está Tomura, después de todo, el los siguió por su cuenta.

Así es como terminan aferrados el uno al otro mientras caen.

Por supuesto, Izuku grita de dolor, Shigaraki solo quiere matarlo.

Ambos ven oscuridad al tocar el suelo, no escuchan los gritos de los transeúntes.

Nadie intenta separarlos, ni ayudarlos, esperan que la ambulancia se haga cargo.

Inconscientes, el agarre se aflojó, una de las manos de Tomura termina en un ángulo extraño, lejos de Midoriya la otra, apoyada en el antebrazo del chico.

Las heridas, de ambos son graves.

Y el niño se desangrará si nadie atiende la herida en su pecho producto del agarre de Shigaraki.

Las ambulancias están concentradas en el incidente con el villano de lodo.

Pero eso está bien.

Porque Izuku no es tan impulsivo.

Le dio igual morir, pero al menos tenía que salvar a alguien que sus ojos _rogaban ayuda_.

Izuku conoce mucho sobre las injusticias del mundo, más que muchos aspirantes de héroe.

Pobreza, bullying, violencia intrafamiliar, etc.

Toda injusticia en el mundo nace porque alguien _quiso_ hacer mal.

Alguien robo _¿Por qué?_

Alguien asesino _¿Por qué?_

Tal vez todos fueran como el chico gris, tal vez todos solo estaban frustrados porque _nadie _hizo _nada_ para ayudarlos.

Dejaron de pedir ayuda, pero un héroe, aunque sea tarde, _siempre_ ayudan a quienes _necesitan _ayuda.

El chico es su héroe, lo ha salvado de perder de vista lo que _hace un héroe_, le devolvió su sueño, aun si no era su intención.

Los mejores héroes son aquellos que ayudan sin pensar.

Por lo tanto, ahora, terminaran en el hospital, _alguien_ hará lo que _Izuku_ _no puede_.

Esa es la parte que perdió el chico, para que todo funcione, se necesita _confianza_, en que _alguien_ _puede_.

Habrá alguien, que, aunque no sea Dios, puede hacer lo que _necesitas_ en ese momento.

Ahora necesitan un médico, pero pudo ser cualquier cosa.

La sociedad sin confianza no funciona, no ayudarán a un desconocido por temor.

Lastimaran por temor.

Todo lo malo, empieza por temor, miedo, no hay _confianza_.

Ese es su trabajo ahora, conseguir que la gente _vuelva a confiar_.

Todos confían en All Might, el problema está en que confían en él en algo en que es totalmente inútil.

Tomará tiempo, no puede arreglar el pasado, pero si su presente.

Por lo tanto, espera que el chico tenga un poco más de paciencia.

En el hospital, alguien hará preguntas.

Alguien tiene que notar que necesita ayuda, alguien _va a _ayudar.

No importa si Izuku muere, pero alguien salvara al chico de gris, porque _nadie_ puede ignorar la _suciedad_.

Kacchan tenía razón.

"_Eres escoria"_

Y es por eso qué, si está a plena luz del día, no lo pueden ignorar, pueden intentar que _vuelva_ a la oscuridad, pero no importa.

Es un llamado de atención. Izuku es escoria, quieren quitarlo del camino.

"_Eres una molestia"_

"_Quirkless"_

Pero el chico no, valdrá la pena _arreglarlo_.

No hay solución para la falta de Quirk.

Pero la hay para los _rotos_.

Deku piensa que, de ser posible, le habría gustado mucho pedir perdón y dar las gracias.

No es que ahora pueda hacerlo.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Holis~ ¿Cómo tan? fvgbhnj ksi un año pa actualizar, re loco toh, sdfghj creo que lo dije (? no se si en el mismo fic o en mi perfil, pero este fanfic no es mi prioridad (? pasará a ser prioridad cuando termine alguno de los que tengo activos (No le digan a nadie que tan acabando dos sdfghj) Siento que me desvié de la esencia de este fic casi al final del cap, pero hueno. F**_

_**Tengo un comentario~ yei~**_

_**Fangirl309: Probablemente ni leas este capítulo ya drftgyh pero muchas gracias 3 me pregunto si alguien ya habrá adivinado que volah planeo hacer con este fic edrftgh, no quiero cliches ;-; En fin, i love you, tengo la sensación que esta clase de fic no es bien recibido en el fandom y como que FF está muriendo, no pienso ir a Wattpad edrftgyh y AO3 es ingles so, F, así que, pensaba que sería difícil que al menos una persona leyera esto, me alegra ver que me equivoque 3**_

_**Eso, Ciao Ciao**_


End file.
